For The First Time In a Long Time
by IAMLADYSIGYN
Summary: When Loki fell from the Bi-frost he left his wife in a now sorrow state. When Sigyn leaves for Midgard she makes more then just a couple friends but a new family. Soon everything is about to change when Loki comes over to take over earth as it's new king, and Sigyn makes it her job to stop him. If Loki or love doesn't stop her of course. Loki/Sigyn Steve Rogers/Sigyn Bruce/Sigyn
1. Broken Heart

_**"For The first Time In a Long Time" based on the song from The Script "For the First Time"**_

_"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart" ~ The Script_

Sigyn laid on her bed in her chambers. Well her and Loki's bed chamber, teary eyed, holding the bed sheets close to her, her head laid on Loki's pillow crying softly to herself. her wavy blonde hair was spewed around her face, her white night gown clung to her small frail body she hadn't ate anything for weeks since Loki fell to his death. she was starting to look ill. She didn't care for that, now she laid in the bed crying for her lost love. It's what she did every night.

She felt like her heart was shattered, broken and could never be fixed. the people worried about their only little princess though she was the wife of Loki, widowed wife of Loki. Sigyn was always a happy, joyful person. How she got caught up with Loki? everyone wondered that. Now Sigyn never left the room. only Frigga entered here and there to comfort the crying girl.

Frigga entered the room upon hearing the girl as she passed the room. "Sigyn.." she said softly giving a small sad smile walking over to her. sitting beside her and pulling Sigyns head into her lap petting her long golden locks. Sigyn took some shaky breaths looking up at Frigga. "How about a change of scenery love?" she offered. "You've been in this stuffy room for far too long." she said softly helping the girl sit up.

Sigyn wiped her piercing blue eyes. "I-I..I cannot.." she said softly "Every where I look, reminds me of him." she said choking back a sob as she spoke. "I love him too much to let him go as Odin told me to do."

Frigga gave a smile soon her eyes glazing with tears as she stood up going over to the side Sigyn was on and pulling the girl up and walking her over to her vanity. Frigga sat her in front of her mirror. "I know. It is hard for me as well darling.." she stated picking up Sigyn's golden hair brush and started brushing Sigyn's hair. It was a gesture Frigga did every day after the girl was bathed the night before. "You lost a husband and I lost a son. We are both going through allot of pain.." Frigga said looking at Sigyn who was looking at her through the mirror.

"I am sorry, I know I am being selfish for thinking I am the only one going through pain my lady," Sigyn said wiping away a stray tear. "I cannot imagine what you are going through as a mother for I have not a child to lose." she said looking down. Frigga shook her head dismissively giving a smile.

"Oh dear one." Frigga said softly setting the brush down and heading over to Sigyn's closet and looking through the many dresses stopping when she saw a pair or two of Loki's clothing. She stopped herself from picking up the clothes and smelling them. She had to be strong for her people. "Worry not for me." she said picking up a light blue dress with gold lace and belt. "You and I are going to walk through my garden today." she stated changing the subject.

Sigyn wanted to decline but her being polite wouldn't let her as she stood up and gave a curt nod starting to undress in front of Frigga who cared not having dressed the girl when she was just a young child. Back when Sigyn was Loki's only friend. Figga placed blue soft shoes on the ground for the girl, who put them on once she was dressed.

Sigyn sighed sadly, fixing her hair and placing it to rest on her right shoulder har hair falling to her hip. Sigyn walked over to her side of the bed and picked up her tiara placing it on her head gently before nodding to Frigga. "Lead the way my lady." She said softly.

Frigga gave a smile and walked out the door. She had a surprise for the girl, one that would sadden herself, but would in hopes make her daughter in law happy.

Soon they made it to the garden Sigyn looking down the entire time, the memories of her and Loki here hurting her head. "My lady not to be rude, but.." she stopped herself looking away not being able to say it. Frigga only smiled and laid a hand on the girls shoulder.

"You know child?" Frigga started giving a small hum to herself. she walked over to a dead rose withered and about fall of it's stem, she laid a hand under it slowly giving a smile. "Every thing happens for a reason," It hurt Frigga to say that, she didn't mean it. "We live and we die...we all have a fate that we can't control" she said softly.

Sigyn looked up, looking at Frigga with a quizzical look, eyebrows furrowed. "Please go on.." she said softly walking closer to Frigga.

Frigga looked at her with a smile. "Some of us though can." she said her hand that held the rose gave off a slight golden glow, the flower turning back to it's vivid red color and standing straight. "I'm giving you a chance to change yours Sigyn.." Frigga said only making the girl more confused. Frigga only chuckled softly and took the girls hands. "I am giving you a chance to be happy, for it is something you need dear.." she said softly.

Sigyn's eyes started watering. Being "happy" was something she thought she'd never feel again. it was something she really wanted. Happiness.."How?" she asked a tear falling down her pale face falling onto the grass, she looked down at looked their hands.

"By leaving here dear one. To take leave to Midgard." Frigga whispered "The one place Loki and you have not travled to, a place where you will not see him every where you go.." Frigga said sadly eyes watering. "Odin has set for you to leave tonight after a farewell dinner for you.." Frigga said softly but sternly. "This is what it is best whether you agree or not.." Frigga let go of her hands and turned walking back into the castle. Sigyn looked at the rose, the live beautiful rose before nodding to herself and disappearing and reappearing in her room. She started taking some calming breaths before letting out screams that needed to come out pushing stuff over off her vanity and breaking the mirror. She didn't touch anything of Loki's things.

* * *

><p>Sigyn held a million questions in her head as she sat at the large table her chair across from Frigga's and next to Thor's. Her hair was braided and laid on her right shoulder small little white flowers in her braid, a small tiara laid on her head gently, she wore a yellow gown with gold lace for sleeves.<p>

She smiled lightly at everyone that came to see her off. A nervousness in her stomach making her feel sick came over her at the thought of leaving her home. She grew up here. How could she leave? There were so many memories within these walls. She shook her head before more tears could come this night. She took the glass of wine and sipped at it slowly more memories coming as she drank this particular brand. Yes, this one. Loki and her drank this one on their wedding night.

Sigyn set the glass down and looked at the empty spot next to her, she imagined Loki there like he usually was, holding her hand under the table. She shook her head again. So many memories.

She pictured Loki and herself, their memories together hiding under the table from Thor playing hide and seek. There first kiss up in the tree in the garden, going on a adventure together, holding hands, riding horses..holding each other in their bed, kissing so passionately it led to more than just kissing, talking about having children..

She felt so much pain at that moment, but also fondness towards those memories, she never wanted to let them go. She was loyal to Loki, and knew she'd never let him go or move onto someone else. She was the Goddess of Loyalty..

Part of Sigyn knew though that Frigga was right, she had to leave. The way she was living, it was horrible crying over Loki's pillow every night smelling it, smelling that his smell still lingered, crying out for him in the night in her sleep. It needed to end.

She'd never forget Loki, nor let him go, but she needed to move on with her life as well. Maybe Frigga was right? She did need a change in scenery.

* * *

><p>And that was the night she left. Dark magic being the source of her departure.<p>

Sigyn was found in Mexico by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sigyn laid on the ground looking up at the flash lights in her eyes and the people hovering above her trying to help her onto a gurney. Her head a hurt, She looked at a man with an eye patch and a woman with red hair.

That night she was taken into the S.H.I.E.L.D. med bay.


	2. All alone in my Local bar

_"While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration" ~The Script For The First Time_

Loki sat in a chair at a small bar in New York a bitter expression on his face as he looked at the shot glass in his hand. Mortal drinks were disgusting. He wasn't a drinker to begin with, unless it was with Sigyn... "Sigyn..." Loki whispered to himself, a small bit of pain hit him where it hurt. The heart he didn't want. His heart only was for her, it only ever hurt for her...

Loki didn't realize it until he looked at his hand. He broke the glass. He looked at the glass pieces stuck in his hand before starting to take them out. He need not think of her now, no matter if he wished for her warm touch against his cool skin. He looked up once he finished looking at his healed hand before twirling his hand around the glass, the glass putting itself back together.

How did he get into the mad situation? How did he get so low? He had everything, Sigyn, all of his children, Sigyn and himself were planning on having a child. He wanted more than just that. He wanted to prove himself, he wanted to show he could be king. Was he selfish?

Loki chuckled to himself with a smirk, no he wasn't. Once he was king of this pathetic realm he'd go and get Sigyn and they'd rule Midgard together.

He'd be king. He told himself that. His plans would be set in a few weeks. He just needed to stop thinking about his wife, because no one not even Sigyn could stop his plans.

He didn't know what to do if she tried...He shook his head as he stood up and started walking out of the bar, looking down the Midgardian streets. He watched as someone broke into a persons car. He scowled immediately. Mortals were terrible, petty. The list could go on for a mile for what he could say.

Deep in his mind he wanted to know what it felt like to kill one, if it was easy. He smirked to himself, a dark smirk. He slowly looked around before seeing a man walk down the street across from him. The man wore clothing as formal as Loki's he just didn't wear the scarf.

Loki looked down at his scarf...Sigyn made him this scarf.

He shook his head wanting to rid his thoughts of her for just a moment. He couldn't be evil when he thought of her. Loki starting walking across the street now following after the man, he starting getting frustrated, especially with himself.

Loki wanted to stop thinking about her soft hair her beautiful lips against his, her large blue eyes. The way her hand fit perfectly in his, the way her small body laid against his in the night.

Loki started breathing through his nose harshly, tears threatening to escape as he picked up his pace to the man when he was close enough he pushed him roughly into the Ally they were at. his cane turned into his scepter and he started coming down hard on the man. The man yelled in pain trying to get up and block the blows Loki kept throwing at him.

Loki glared down harshly at the man who was starting to wheeze, his head held gashes and both his eyes were swelled shut, some of his front teeth were missing, he held holes in his stomach. It'd be to evil of Loki to let the man suffer, Loki thought to himself before stabbing the man in the chest with his scepter roughly, he could fell and hear the scepter his the cement underneath the man. He watched the man die.

The man held a battered broken body and Loki didn't care, the pain in his heart subsided for now smirking down at the dead man, bending down and looking for the man's wallet opening it slowly and looking at the mans name. "It was nice meeting you Wade..." He said. dropping the wallet on the ground, With that he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sigyn woke up after three days of being the med bay of S.H.I.E.L.D., confused, scared, struggling to put together where she was. Then she realized she was on Midgard where Odin and Frigga sent her.<p>

She looked down at her self, a needle stuck in her arm, and someone undressed her. She glared at the IV taking it out of her arm. It didn't hurt and she watched as the hole it caused close up immediately. She quickly stood up and felt the hint of soreness in her ribs and legs. She paused feeling a certain wind hit her bare back. Sigyn blushed deeply and held the back of the hospital gown together.

Sigyn looked around hair bouncing with her movements. She looked worried and confused still, fear in her heart. Her head snapped to the door that opened revealing a man with an eye-patch, he held a stern look to him. He held an air of authority around him as he looked at the tall girl before him, she was almost as tall as he was.

Fury's one eye almost glared at her. Sigyn looked at him cautiously not knowing how to handle this mad situation. She felt so naked.

"You heal fast." Fury said eyebrow raised and hands held behind his back as he watched her, stopped at the scars on her bare legs, when he saw them they were bleeding and you could see bone. "That fell should of killed you, yet you're still alive, and standing" he said tilting his head in a knowing way.

Sigyn furrowed her eye brows. "I am sorry, I-I do not know who you are sir." She said softly. Fury almost smirked at the word 'sir'. This woman did not know him but showed him respect. He kept his straight face and tilted his head.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Sigyn tilted her head still holding the back of her gown shut.

Sigyn nodded slowly. "I am Sigyn of Asgard, Goddess of Loyalty" She said looking the man up and down. taking in what he wore. All black, and allot of leather. "And you are?" she asked politely.

Fury smiled some, though it may of been slightly forced. "I am director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D." he said calmly. Sigyn held recognition on her face. She smiled.

"Do you know a Jane Foster? Thor talk of her and how S.H.I.E.L.D. stole her equipment." She asked. Fury smirked and chuckled.

"Actually she is here on base. She works for us now along with Erik Selvig and a Darcy Lewis." Fury said maybe hoping to get the Asgardian on their side. Sigyn smiled.

"Thor talks of them as well," Sigyn laughed softly. "He said if I found them they could help me." She said. Fury tilted his head.

"help you with what?" Fury asked as Sigyn sat on the edge of the bed.

"Help me live in this realm. To be normal here." She said softly. "After my husbands death, I couldn't live in Asgard anymore it was too painful." she said softly starting to look down. "From what I see every thing here is so different from my realm Sir." she said confused.

Fury paused thinking a bit. "I know someone going through the same thing as you." he stated sitting in the chair across from the bed. "He's not exactly from this time, and he's having trouble adjusting" He said nodding. "I think you two could help each other"

Sigyn looked at him tilting her head. "Really?" She asked moving a strand of hair from her face, and pushing it behind her ear. Fury smirked and nodded.

"You can go live in an apartment near his as long as when we need your help, you will help us." He said and Sigyn nodded.

"of course, it is the least I could do." she said and looked at herself. "May I have my clothes, and substance, I am hungry" she said as her stomach growled. Fury smirked and looked to the door.

* * *

><p>Sigyn walked next to Fury not exactly wearing the clothes she came in. She wore a grey tank top with a blue flannel and light colored jeans and the blue shoes she came in. She felt weird wearing these clothes almost not like her self. She was told Jane foster and Darcy Lewis lent these clothes to her under order by Fury. She was also told that Darcy wanted her shirt back later.<p>

Fury was taking her to meet the two girls, they would be taking her to Brooklyn, New York. Where Steve Rogers was staying. She'd have a place called an apartment to herself, it would paid for, and S.H.I.E.L.D. would be giving her an allowance, she knew what that was.

Sigyn smiled softly almost nervously as she saw two girls standing by a plane, one with dark hair on a beanie playing with her phone, while one with lighter hair was smiling as she saw Nick and Sigyn.

The lighter haired girl, Jane nudged Darcy and began to walk over, Darcy following behind her, Darcy looked at the Sigyn. "Holy shit, I guess my shirt looks better on you than it does on me." Darcy said holding up her phone. "You're like a Goddess right?" She asked "You look like you belong in a magazine" she said taking a picture of the woman, who was blushing slightly feeling flustered.

"Y-yes, I am.." Sigyn stuttered

"Darcy!" Jane hisses, looking over to Sigyn. "I'm sorry my friend doesn't know when to stop. I'm Jane Foster." Jane said with a bright smile. Sigyn smiled wide curtsied bowing her head slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Jane." Sigyn said "Thor speaks highly of you." She said excitedly. JAne blushed though her smile widened if possible. "He told me to tell you, He will come back to you, and loves you with all of his being, which is a lot." Sigyn laughed softly at her own quip. Darcy snorted in amusement.

"Yeah a lot! he like can live off coffee and pancakes." Darcy said posting stuff on her social media sites humming to herself before shoving her phone in her pocket. "But like seriously I could swing the other way by looking at you." Darcy laughing arching her eye brow in a suggestive manner. Sigyn didn't quite understand, but blushed more shrugging.

"I am Sigyn.." Sigyn spoke quietly, Fury who was beside her was shaking his head at Darcy's antics.

"Now that you women have met." Fury sighed guiding the woman onto the plane. They all followed only Sigyn being the one to look around, well besides Darcy that was because she'd never been on a private plane before. "Jane and Darcy you are to take her to this address." Fury handed Jane the papers. Jane looked them over curiously. "There you will introduce her to Rogers, and then show her to apartment. Which order you do this I don't care." He said. "And then you will get her settled and come back. No detours Lewis..." Fury looked at Darcy who was looking inside a suit case and then dropped it the suit case closing.

"Why do you always look at me?! Like you should look at Jane I mean "Miss Curious as Shit." " Darcy said crossing her arms fixing her green beanie. Jane glared at her. Fury sighed and shook his head. Sigyn was smiling slightly finding the two oddly amusing.

With that Fury just left the ship leaving a smirking Darcy.

**((Thank you for reading another chapter! Please comment leave a review it motivates me to write more!)) **


	3. bottles of Wine

_"Trying to make it work but man these times are hard"-The Script For the first time_

_((Hey just thought I'd say that the lyrics are supposed to correspond with the chapter)) _

It was a long plane ride for Sigyn who come to find out was the motion sickness type, and really scared of planes and anything that had to do with being in the air. Darcy thought it was hilarious, especially when Sigyn looked out the window and started panicking demanding they land this thing from Nephilahiem.

As soon as the plane had landed she was off that plane like it carried the plague. She held her stomach as Jane came over to her patting her back. "I'm not a fan of flying either.." Jane chuckled softly and Sigyn looked at her confused.

"Midgardians have a weird term for flying...I've flown a hundred times.." She stopped suddenly looking at the ground. she triggered a memory, one of her favorites..

_It was Sigyn and Loki's first dance as a married couple. Sigyn hooked her arms around his neck gently looking up at her new husband, her one true friend growing up. Little tears were in her eyes, they were of joy. Loki was smirking down at her, though she saw the smile hidden behind the smirk, she always did even as children. _

_Loki and her swayed to the music gently, she hadn't realized Loki had them floating off the ground a little until she looked down causing herself to look up at him and her grip tighten around him the slightest, though their peaceful state never left as they continued dancing, both lost in each others gaze. "I love you.." They said at almost the same time. _

"Okay! So I say we stop for hot dogs, of course get Blondie a camera and then get her settled!" Darcy said walking off the plane last holding a coke in her hands. Sigyn snapped from her trance with watery eyes, Jane was watching her with a concerned expression. "What the Hell? are you going to cry? you know a hot dog isn't really dog!" Darcy said worriedly.

Sigyn shook her head. "Sorry, I was reminiscing Lady Lewis.." Sigyn said softly bowing her head slightly. "A dog? What is that?" she said with a confused expression wiping away a tear that fell.

Jane smiled brightly. "Don't worry about that now, lets get some real food in your stomach." Jane said wrapping an arm around Sigyn kindly almost in a comforting way. "And I think you'd like a camera, it's almost like painting a portrait just a lot faster." Jane laughed softly. Sigyn nodded.

"Alright.." she said eyebrows furrowing as she stood tall, taller than both girls.

"Lady Lewis?..." Darcy said standing behind them before slowly jogging to catch up. "You can just call me Darcy, were like friends now right? I like having attractive friends, it makes me feel attractive." Darcy said standing on the other side of Sigyn.

* * *

><p><em>"She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time<em>

_I've got a new job now in the umemploymentline" -The script for the first time_

Loki sighed in almost frustration as he disappeared into the world where Thanos was. Thanos was starting to get on his last nerve. Yes Loki was afraid of him, but he was trying to get the Tesseract. It was harder than he originally thought. He was still gathering agents.

Oh but he was close to being done though, so close. If he didn't have these stupid interruptions from Thanos, he might have been done already. He groaned to himself soon realizing he could stall no longer as he closed his eyes, when he opened them he was standing in front of Thanos.

Loki looked up at him with a sliver of a smirk. "You called?" he asked coldly. Thanos scowled.

"You said you would be done soon, yet here we are. still waiting.." Thanos growled. The purple skinned alien rasped angrily at the God before him. If anyone could scare Loki it was him. Loki stumbled with his words slightly. "Silver tongue run dry boy?" Thanos smirked a hint of amusement in his weird voice. Loki scowled in the slightest.

"Of course not, and maybe I'd be done if you would quit with the interruptions Thanos..." Loki hissed out, a frown on his face, but that disappeared as Thanos's hand wrapped around his neck.

"Listen here...I am your master, and you are my pet, if you are not ready in three weeks time," He tilted Loki's head to the side grip tightening. "I will kill those closest to you...The ones you love.." Thanos said darkly. Loki only but smirked as he looked at Thanos.

"I love no one." He whispered finding it hard to breathe. Thanos smirked.

"What of your wife?" Thanos said with amusement. Loki chuckled though it was forced, slight nervousness hit him but he hid it well.

"But just a pretty face to look at..that is all she is to me." Loki lied fluently. If Sigyn had heard that...He'd just die. Thanos scoffed and dropped Loki.

"Three weeks or I'll Kill her and your children.." he said. Thanos slowly turned. Loki disappeared quickly.

He'd hate to be in Thanos's unemployment line...

Loki looked down slowly back in his hide out, his mind on his wife, he knew she needed him now, and that hurt his heart slightly. He can't see her, not until he was done...

* * *

><p>Sigyn looked at the little apartment room with a smile, it held of what looked like a bed chamber, a kitchen, a private room...and what Darcy called a living room. It was as large as her and Loki's bed chamber and Thor's. It was roomy for her, too roomy for one person, but she liked her privacy and a place to live, so she didn't complain.<p>

Darcy was looking around the room in awe. "This place is better than the one I have at base, mines like small." She said "Like can I live with you?" Darcy joked. Jane looked over from her spot by the counter hooking up the charger from the camera she got for Sigyn, and The cell phone she apparently needed by Darcy's standards.

"No Darcy.." Jane said slowly going back to putting Sigyn's phone and camera together for her. Darcy snorted.

"Fine while you're doing that, I'm taking her to meet the cutie next door." Darcy winked at Sigyn who blushed and smiled at the gesture. Sigyn wasn't use to this woman's flirtatious actions towards everything. Jane nodded.

"Yeah you do that, I should be done soon." Jane shrugged "Tell Steve I said 'hey" Jane called as Darcy was holding Sigyn by the arm dragging her out the door.

Darcy walked to the door across the hall and started knocking on it like a mad woman until the door beghan opening she stopped and smiled at the tall man with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Darcy.." Steve said looking at the strange brunette with a smile, before looking at Sigyn with a shy smile. "Hello Ma'am." He said politely.

Sigyn smiled and curtsied, bowing her head gently. "Sir Rogers, Lady Lewis has told me allot about you.." Sigyn smiled. "I am Sigyn Of Asgard Goddess of Loyalty.." Sigyn said standing up with a smile.

Steve blushed lightly looking down with a smile, Darcy was smirking and biting her lip. she was mouthing 'I ship it' to herself.

"Good to see you guys are going to get along!" Darcy laughed causing Steve to blush further and Sigyn to stand there confused. "Good thing because she lives across the hall from you Stevie wonder." She said with a smirk. "And Steve, Fury said you're going to help her since she doesn't know a thing about earth." Darcy leaned in closer to Steve "I thought it was because she was blonde, but then she started talking like Shakespeare and I understood." Darcy finished taking a deep breath after words.

Sigyn looked down at the woman with a blank expression and Steve snorted in ammusement. "Ok Darcy..." He chuckled "And Lady..Sigyn I would gladly help you though i may not be that much help...I don't understand anything from this time..but I'll try.." He said nervously looking down.

Sigyn smiled lightly. "Thank you.." She said with a nod of her head. Darcy smirked again shaking her head before her head popped up.

"Jane says hi!" She said making Sigyn laugh again.

* * *

><p>It was night now around 11 in Brooklyn. Sigyn was still awake sitting on the couch with a far away look. Her heart felt heavy now that she was alone. Darcy and Jane had left and she felt useless, hopeless, alone being the biggest one. How she wanted Lady Frigga at this moment. She was trying to be strong, to not let the tears out she wanted so bad to shed.<p>

She wanted to feel better, that's all she wanted. Usually one thing did that..Wine. Sigyn sighed softly as she closed her eyes a bottle of Asgardian wine appeared in her hand slowly as she opened them. She sighed. She made a glass appear on the coffee table infront of her, she slowly began pouring the glass setting the bottle down, picking up the glass.

It was about 6 glasses later she started sobbing to her self glass discarded on the ground, holding herself tightly. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like her life was slowly leaving her. She wished that would happen.

"Loki, please I need you...I love you, I love you..." She cried to herself. A knocking came at her door and she looked over to it before standing up wiping her eyes. She slowly made it to the door wiping her eyes one last time before opening the door looking up at Steve.

"Yes, sir Rogers?" She asked softly voice shaky from crying, still crying. Steve gave her a concerned look.

"Sigyn..." He looked down at her before looking in side her apartment seeing the wine and the discarded glass. "Can I come in? I heard you crying..." Steve said softly and Sigyn felt a strange feeling in her gut. It was bed to let a man into your chambers, especially if you were married and this wasn't the man..but Loki was dead..She'd never move on, but she did want a friend.

"I am sorry, please come in." She said opening the door more. Sigyn sniffled as Rogers came in looking around her place, the red and warm colors the same as his little apartment. "Would you like a drink?" Sigyn offered softly closing the door.

"Yes, thank you. Than we can talk about what upset you.." Steve said and Sigyn wanted to start crying again but stopped herself as she held her hand out as if she was carrying a glass and then the glass appeared filled with wine. She handed it to Steve who looked at it amazed.

Sigyn next went over to her couch Steve following after her looking at the glass still. "Thank you.." he said, Sigyn only nodded giving a polite smile. She poured herself a glass, ans sat down looking at her drink and Steve sat next to her looking at her...

And they talked all night...Her crying in his arms, and him comforting her and telling her about his lost love Peggy...

_"Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night"_

_The Script-For The First Time_

**_((Hey guys! PLEASE COMMENT! haha If I don't write one day I'm writing for my school Newspaper or I feel like you guys don't like this story...and then I get nervous to write it and give up. ))_**


End file.
